Awake
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: What is reality and what is the dream? Is it where I am the nation of Germany? Or is it where I am the human Louise? FemGermany On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**This is something that I've been playing around with in my head for a while.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"I'm sorry. But the chances that she'll come out is very slim."

"How slim?"

"About two percent that she will wake up."

"But not zero?"

"Well no. It's not zero. But-"

"As long as it is not zero there is still a chance."

* * *

Germany blearily opened her eyes.

Her brother Prussia glanced at her. "Good morning sleeping beauty."

"Bru-bruder?"

"Yeah. How you feeling?"

Germany attempted to sit up only to fall back into the bed. "I feel like crap."

"Not surprised. That was some war." Prussia said leaning back in the bed watching his younger sister.

Germany sighed. "I'm sorry. I failed you."

"How the hell did you fail me? You kinda impressed me that you're still alive really."

Germany looked at her brother wearily. "What happens now?"

"Now? I can finally take you out from that bastards wings. He's gone so there's no one stopping me." Prussia said.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Germany demanded.

Prussia's eyes rolled. "The Holy Roman Empire is dissolved kid. He's gone."

"Why?"

"Leaders decided to. The war with France took a lot out of him. In the end like most empires have and will he fell." Prussia said nonchantly.

Germany stared at her older brother. She knew him well enough to see the hidden sadness in his eyes. Prussia then shook his head and the sadness cleared.

"Anyway that's the past now! Now I will raise you to become the awesome country that he was holding back!" Prussia exclaimed.

Germany finally sat up in her bed. She stared at her hands noting the still healing burns on them.

"What happened to my hands?"

"The castle was going up in smoke. Nearly choked from all the smoke in there rescuing you."

Germany smiled.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. You're my little sister; I have to look after you."

* * *

"You're my little sister. I can never leave your side."

"The doctors said that you might never come back."

"I don't believe that. You're too stubborn."

"Please."

* * *

"As of today you are now known as the German Confederation." Prussia declared.

Germany looked up at her brother. He gazed back at her proudly. She stood from her previous position of kneeling in front of him and squared her shoulders back.

She watched as her new king took his oath and pledge. Her hand found her brothers and she squeezed tightly. He squeezed back comfortingly and reassuringly.

"I'm proud of you little sister." he whispered to her.

Germany smiled.

"Thank you brother."

* * *

"The last thing I said to her was that I hope you die."

"If those are my last words to her I don't think I can ever forgive myself. Ever."

* * *

Germany crossed the forest carefully. She drew comfort from her familiar and heavy pack of supplies on her back and the thin stick in her hands.

She stopped for a moment and looked around the area carefully.

"How strange." she said out loud to herself. "I easily crossed the border with just this stick."

She stroked the thin wood for a moment between her fingers before continuing forward.

"This has to be some kind of a joke." she continued to say out loud if only to calm her suddenly highly risen nerves. "This is the first time I've crossed a border in war and still have time to eat some wurst."

Her hand came up to her long hair which she had put into a high and tight ponytail and carefully clipped together so not to have any stray hairs get in her eyes. Her hands were covered in fingerless gloves leaving them free to feel her environment with her hands.

She twirled the ends of her hair between her fingers, a habit she hasn't been able to break since she was a child, in thought.

She continued forward slowly her eyes alert and ready. "Even when I see an enemy they just run away. Is this a dream?"

"This is the land of Italy. The descendent of the mighty Roman Empire. This has to be some sort of a trap to get my guard down." she continued.

Her eyes narrowed. "My brother raised me to be ready for anything. Personification of Italy, do your worst."

She stopped suddenly when she saw something ahead. Her hand started to go towards the gun at her side as she stealthily came forward. She relaxed when she saw it, confusion clear on her features.

"A…tomato box?"

She walked up to it, cocking her head to the side. "What in the world is a tomato box doing out here in the middle of a forest?" she asked rhetorically.

She raised her stick to its side and knocked it on the side.

"Uwaah!"

"…'uwahh'?" she repeated confused. She knocked it again.

"Hi there!" a voice exclaimed from inside the box. "I'm a tomato fairy and I want to be your friend!"

Germany felt a sweat drop go down her neck. How stupid did the person in there believe her to be?

Without saying another word she immediately dug her fingers into the top of the crate and attempted to pry it open.

"No wait! There's no one in here! Don't open it!" the voice called out again.

Germany gritted her teeth as she dug her nails deeper into the wood. "Come on out, who ever you are." she said as she finally pried it open.

Immediately a boy popped out of the box wearing a blue military uniform. She couldn't see the color of his eyes, they were closed, but he had reddish-brown hair. He then immediately started to beg with his hands in front of him.

"Uwahh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm not a tomato box fairy! Please don't shoot me! I'm still a virgin! Please! I have relatives in your country!" he said.

Germany looked at the boy in front of her incredulously.

This was Italy?

* * *

"It's been two months sir. You need to understand that-"

"Is it zero now?"

"Well…no."

"Then there is still a chance."

* * *

Germany clenched her hands into fists as she listened to the so called allies speak of her crimes and punishment.

"You will pay reparations to France for the damages." England listed.

"Neither you nor your allies will be able to have alliances. The Austro-Hungarian Empire will be demolished into Austria and Hungary once more."

"Your military will be down-sized to what we will decide on an appropriate degree."

"You will take complete blame for starting and the damages of the war."

England ignored the sudden cries from Germany, Austria, Hungary, and Prussia.

"You can't do that!" Hungary cried.

"Those demands are completely outrageous!" Germany cried.

England looked at them stonily.

"To the victor goes the spoils." he said smirking.

No one noticed America shaking his head. Only Canada who was sitting next to him heard him say,

"This is wrong. This is too much. If they do this, there's no telling what her people will do for revenge."

Germany met the eyes of both England and France. Her own eyes was filled with a promise.

A promise for revenge.

* * *

"You think she's dreaming about something?"

"Who knows. She tell us when she comes back."

"Well knowing her. It's probably something unimaginative."

* * *

"I can get you out of this." he promised.

Germany spared him a glance over her shoulder before turning back to the clock she was making.

"I have heard that countless times." she said. "Unfortunately I no longer believe in that."

"So you believe we will never get out of this depression?"

"I didn't say that." she sighed. She lifted the finished clock on the shelf and took the boards and needs for a new clock.

The man stared at her silently. "You would degrade yourself to this? To be a slave to another nation? To another country that is so obviously beneath you?"

She froze for a moment before her hands now placed the boards in a sadly familiar way. "I do hate this. But things are necessary for better things and times to arrive."

The man reached out and took her hands in his. He pried the hammer and nails out of her hands and gently closed them.

"You deserve so much better than this." he murmured. "This kind of work is beneath you. You the more superior one of them all."

Germany didn't pull away from the man; she simply stared down at their entwined hands. "What would you have me do? We are bound by the Treaty of Versailles."

"Forget the Treaty of Versailles." he said gently. "There are loopholes. Those barbaric countries are still torn and hurt. They will not enforce those laws. We will find ways to get around them. All I need is for you to trust me."

Blue eyes met brown. One of his hands came up and stroked her face and hair before saying "The purest race. Blonde hair, blue eyes. The superior race, resigning yourself to something like this."

He gathered her in his arms. She allowed herself to be hugged ignoring the emotions and feelings rising inside of her that came from the contact with a human when they touched a personification.

"What do you want?" he whispered.

"I want…honor. I want the honor of our country to be restored." she finally said. "I want us to leave this depression behind. I want for my people to be strong. I want my people to no longer have to worry about their next meal. If they are going to survive to the next day."

She closed her eyes. "But most of all. I want revenge."

"I can give you that." he whispered to her. "I can give you that and more. Everything that you and your people. Everything our people deserve. All I need is your help. Your support. I can give you the world. Just trust me."

She finally looked up and locked eyes with him. "What is your name?" she finally asked.

The man smiled. "My name is Adolf Hitler. And I am your servant my wonderful motherland."

* * *

"Six months now sir."

"You don't have to tell me. I've been counting each and every day."

"Your insurance will not pay for more than another month."

"Then I will pay. I refuse to give up."

* * *

This was the end. The end of what seemed to be the most horrible war in the history of wars.

''_Finally.'_ Germany thought wearily. This war had been going on for far too long.

When America had entered the war she had almost cried with relief. He would be sure to help end the war. She herself had gone to him personally with plans her boss and his comrades had planned on doing and places invading. She herself had given America what he needed to help end the war once and for all.

The allies were getting closer; she felt her lands be invaded. From England and French sides it was rough however America was gentler than the other two, three if she counted Russia.

When she had gone to America and had given him the plans he had told her something that helped alleviate some of the pain.

He didn't blame her. He didn't blame her at all for this war and the actions. He of all personifications knew what it was like to not have a choice to go against their boss.

She had almost cried in his arms when he said that.

However she was strong. At least back then she still had semblance of who she had been.

Now? Now she was just tired. Tired of it all and wishing for it to end.

She had done her part; she smiled slightly as her hands caressed the gun lying on her lap. She was sitting on the floor with her back pressed against the wall.

In front of her was the dead body of her now ex-boss Hitler and his wife Eva.

On her lap was the still smoking gun that had merely moments ago had shot two bullets.

The front of her body and uniform was covered in blood.

The blood of the two dead bodies in front of her.

She hummed her old national anthem. The one that Hitler had changed into something else. The one her brother had helped her make.

The allies were getting closer.

The end of the war was finally coming.

* * *

"It's been ten months dad. When will she come back?"

"I don't know."

"She…she will come back, right?"

"…I hope so son. I hope so."

* * *

"The state of Prussia is to be dissolved."

"Your land will be separated into four parts of occupation."

"Russia will have control of your eastern land and what used to be your brother."

"You are to have no contact with your allies."

"Stop worrying about your brother. You should worry about yourself."

* * *

"Come back to us. Please come back to us."

"It's been eleven months. Please."

* * *

Germany walked through the streets. Her streets though it didn't feel like that anymore. This was the side that America occupied.

American occupied German land.

The sky began to darken. The clouds gathered and thunder and the smell of rain filled the air.

A wall. It wasn't enough for her brother to be in Russia's house but he had to create a wall to emphasize the separation and the dissolution even more.

She had barely been able to save him by giving him a part of her land before the occupation. He was now East Germany.

And unfortunately East Germany belonged to Russia. Or rather the Soviet Union now.

She trotted along the streets as the sky finally gave way to the rain. It was immediately a pouring rain that soaked her through her clothes.

This was all too much. Everything. She couldn't take it anymore.

She missed her brother. She missed Feliciano. She missed Elizaveta. She missed Roderich. She missed Kiku.

But most of all she missed being free, free to make her own choices and go where she wished and do what she wished.

Even now she felt the eyes of France, England, and America watching her and what she was doing. In her own house her every action was questioned. She couldn't move without permission from one of them.

She was tired. So very tired. All she wanted to do was rest.

She fell to her knees. She ignored the water and the mud and dirt soaking into her pants. She slumped forward until her hands were on the ground supporting her. She finally screamed.

She screamed and screamed. She let out her frustrations. Her anger. Her fear. Her sadness. Her hurt. Her everything.

She screamed to the heavens who were so readily weeping alongside with her. She felt water go down her face. Rain or tears she didn't know.

It didn't matter either way.

She screamed until her voice was hoarse and she couldn't choke out a single sound. She screamed until she felt her throat burning and her vocal cords starting to tear slightly.

She dug her fingers into the ground. Dirt and mud went underneath her fingernails and dirtying her hands and arms.

She choked. She coughed into the ground until her airways were clear again.

She leaned back on her knees with her head tilted to the heavens as the rain soaked her clothes, face, and hair.

What was there left? If she returned home all there was there constant observations on her every action. Suspicion. Anger. Hatred. She no longer had her brother by her side, something she had been able to count upon her entire life.

She had no one by her side anymore.

She was alone.

'_It would've been better.' _she thought. _'If I had been a human instead of a personification.'_

Everything went black.

* * *

Alvar sighed as he paced the room again. He had done it so many times that he had memorized how many steps were in any direction. Twenty-three across from the doorway to the windowsill. Twenty-five the other way. He sighed before looking at the bed.

His little girl. His darling and only little girl. In a coma for the past year.

All because of a drunk driver.

He felt his hands go into fists, if the police had allowed him to deal with the drunkard who was responsible for the condition his little girl was in he would make sure that the man never did a single action without thinking it over four times.

Alvar only had two children. His eldest son Gilbert. His youngest daughter Louise.

Unfortunately it was times like this that brought to the light that he should've spent much more time with his children.

He took his seat next to her bed and took her hand in his once more. He stroked the back of her hand gently.

It has been a year since she had been awake. A year since the crash. An entire year that he and his son and his best friend and his sons have spent in this hospital hoping for her to wake up.

If Alvar had been a man who believed in a higher power he would have joined Romulus and his sons Feliciano and Lovino in their prayers as his son had done.

A sudden movement caught his attention.

Alvar immediately looked at his daughter. He could have sworn he had felt something.

There is was again. Her hand was weakly squeezing his own.

He watched incredulously, unable to move, as after an entire year in slumber his little girl opened her beautiful blue eyes and slowly sat up in the bed.

She looked to where he sat.

"F…father?" she whispered almost in disbelief.

For the first time since his wife had passed sixteen years ago Alvar felt tears rolling down his face in a thin line as he embraced his daughter.

His daughter was awake.

**Okay I need to go because I am starting to piss off my dad.**

**I might continue this. So maybe look out for that.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I've decided to keep on going with this story. **

**Warning though, based on the last chapter these chapters might be shorter. I thought this would remain an oneshot and I put a lot into that chapter so these will be shorter compared to the first.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

There was a sound in the hallway.

Louise looked up from the textbook on her lap confused. It sounded like someone running through the hallway.

A figure appeared in the open door of her hospital room breathing heavily and bent over.

Louise slid her legs to the side of the bed and started to get off the bed.

"Can I help you?" she asked uncertain.

The boy looked up. His red eyes connected with hers.

This was…Gilbert. Her brother.

"Louise." he whispered.

Suddenly in a blur of motion Gilbert had ran from his place at the door, jumped at her, and the both of them fell back onto the bed.

"Oh g-d. Louise!" he cried hugging her.

Hesitantly she brought her hands up and embraced her brother.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked.

Gilbert looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "Your back! I knew you would be back but…I also thought…" he choose not to continue and simply buried his face into her shoulder. "But your back now. And I'm really happy."

Louise smiled. "Yeah I'm back. You can stop worrying now."

* * *

"She has a small case of amnesia." the doctor said.

Alvar frowned and crossed his arms. "It doesn't seem that serious, she seems to know who we are."

The doctor nodded. "It is different than other cases of amnesia. In other ones the memories are there but hidden. With her they are there but mixed. Am I correct in assuming that you were dreaming while you were unconscious?" he asked Louise.

She nodded. "An entire different world and time."

"With the people you know now?"

She nodded again.

"Her memories are on her conscious mind however they are mixed with the real ones as well, that's the source of her confusion and slower ability in remembering certain things." the doctor continued. "Just give her some time to sort things out on her own. It wouldn't hurt to look at photos or videos though." he added.

Alvar nodded. "When can I take her out of here?"

"Let her stay for a few more days. She'll be let out on Saturday."

* * *

"You've missed quite a bit of school." Alvar said. "They do not blame you after all; this was something out of your control."

Louise didn't say anything; she simply stared at her hands that lay on top of her lap.

"You have one of two options." he continued. "You can redo the tenth grade come September or you can attempt to do everything during the summer."

Louise looked up at her father. "What do you think I should do?"

"Personally? I know you can do it during the summer. You are a bright girl and you don't buckle under pressure. However the choice is up to you."

"What subjects are there?"

"Global history, trigonometry, physics, English, and foreign language." he recited. "You only have to take major exams for global history, trigonometry, physics and the foreign language. However I don't think you need to study that much for the last one."

'_Why?' _she wondered for a moment. Suddenly the memory came back to her. She had chosen German as her foreign language, the language she has been speaking next to English her entire life.

"I think I'll do everything during the summer." she said.

Alvar almost smiled. "That's my girl."

* * *

There was nearly a hurricane of guests and visitors for her once they had heard that she had awoken.

Feliciano _North_ _Italy_, Romano _South Italy_, Alfred_ America_, Arthur_ England_, Antonio _Spain_, Francis _France_, Matthew_ Canada_ and quite a few others. Her cousins Roderich_ Austria_, Vash_ Switzerland_, and Lili _Liechtenstein_ came in. Her other cousins Berwald_ Sweden_ and Tino_ Finland_ came as well. Her brother's girlfriend Elizaveta_ Hungary_ came in. Her godfather, father of Feliciano and Romano, and her father's best friend Romulus_ Rome_ came in.

And one by one her memories started to reorder. The real ones came into light and she was able to reorganize her mind.

Occasionally she almost called someone by the name she called them in her dreams but she was always able to cover her tracks and not make anyone suspicious.

The day before she was finally to be released from the hospital her brother came.

"Hey. How you feeling?" he asked.

She looked up from the textbook she was reading, her father had talked to the school and they sent the textbooks she needed to learn the subjects, and smiled slightly. "I'm feeling fine, what about you?"

"Fine."

They went back into silence where Louise looked back to the work on her lap.

"You called me East a couple day's ago." he said suddenly.

Looks like she hadn't been as careful as she thought she had.

"I know…I'm sorry." she said.

"Don't be sorry, it's nothing that big." he said. "But…why did you call me east?"

"It's…kinda hard to explain."

"Tell me when you can then."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" he said suddenly. "Your boyfriend is here to see you."

"My…boyfriend?" she had a boyfriend? She quickly went through her memories, nothing told her of anything of a boyfriend.

"Yeah, your boyfriend. You guys just started to date when the accident happened." he said. He opened the door to her room and called down the hallway. "Come in!"

Why couldn't she remember who her boyfriend was?

And there entered Kiku _Japan _looking rather hesitant and unsure.

"Ki…ku?" she asked.

Kiku smiled and took a few more steps forward. He clasped his hands behind his back and said "Louise-Chan. I'm…" he trialed off.

Suddenly he took the remaining steps forward and enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm am so happy that your back." he whispered.

Louise managed a smile. "I am too."

Why couldn't she remember anything about him?

Gilbert left the room she noticed. Probably to give them some alone time to talk.

Kiku sat up and took her hand in his. "I heard that you have amnesia."

Louise nodded.

"Do you…do you remember me?" he asked hopefully.

Regretfully she shook her head.

Kiku managed a small smile. "That's alright, I'll tell you."

They had been friends first. Best friends actually for many years. Later they decided to try and date one another. If it felt right then they would continue. If it didn't feel right then they would stop and remain friends. Nothing to lose, a little something to gain.

It felt right, more than right really.

So they officially became a couple one year and four months ago. Not that the year counted.

Kiku took a deep breath. "I…I understand that you might be feeling a bit overwhelmed at the moment."

Overwhelmed? A little? She was completely overwhelmed.

And confused. Not to mention confused.

* * *

She was tired.

Today she was finally let out of the hospital. Her father and brother came to take her home.

She watched through the window as the city they lived in passed by. That dream. In her dream she was in about the 50s, most of the technology here if not all hadn't been created yet.

She knew how to use them but she was hesitant. Her hands knew what to do but it took a few moments for her mind to go along with her hands.

Her hands. In her dream she had held knives, swords, bows and arrows, and most of all guns many times.

She also remembered each and everything from those dreams.

Something else she knew was that if she had been given a gun right now she would be able to take it apart then put it together along with the bullets in less that thirty seconds. A sword she would be able to use. She could throw knives with an assassin's precision. She could launch an arrow from a bow as if she had done it her entire life.

She blinked in surprise. Her thoughts had clouded her so much that they had arrived at their house and she was now standing in…her room.

"We'll leave you alone for now." her father said closing the door.

She shifted on one foot nervously. Her eyes glanced over the desk where a laptop was sitting and waiting for her. Books on the shelves next to trophies and medals for various spelling competitions, math, science fair, and a few that seemed to be from sports.

Walking closer she took a picture in her hands. It was a group…no a team picture. There were two different ones. The first was a swim team and the other was a soccer team.

She set the pictures down and glanced around the room once more. She opened the wardrobe. School uniforms, a single dress and a single skirt, shirts, pants, and sweat suits hang there.

Shoes, sneakers, one pair of heels, sandals were on the floor of the closet. Boxes carefully labeled were on the top shelf and on the bottom.

She closed the closet door and turned around in her room once more. On her desk was a picture. She picked it up.

A family picture. She and Gilbert only looked to be about five years old and were smiling at the camera. Their father stood behind them with his arm around a woman.

Her mother.

It was clear where their children got their looks from. Louise looked like her father entirely while Gilbert looked entirely like their mother, with his red eyes and white hair.

What happened to their mother?

And why couldn't she remember?

Sighing Louise fell back into her bed. The sheets were soft and they smelled like they had recently been through the laundry.

There was a small toy on the side of the pillow.

She leaned on her elbows and reached over to the toy.

It was a small stuffed seal. She turned it over in her hands. It was extremely old. She lightly touched the black marble eyes before hugging it to her chest.

This…she remembered slightly. Ever since she was a little girl she had slept with this toy in her arms.

Who had given it to her?

"_I know you don't really like stuffed animals Louise." _a female's voice said. _"But this little guy has been in my family for generations. Mother to daughter. Can you keep the tradition going for me?"_

"Mom." Louise whispered.

She curled around the toy.

She closed her eyes.

* * *

"Germany! Germany!"

She opened her eyes.

Blue eyes behind glasses met hers.

"Germany! You're awake!" the boy exclaimed.

Alfred.

Why was he here? And why was he calling her Germany?

Her entire body felt like it was made of lead. Her body was burning. There was a cool and wet cloth on her forehead.

"Where am I?" she asked hoarsely.

Alfred took the cloth off her forehead and ducked it into a bowl on water on her nightstand before placing it back on her forehead. She closed her eyes to relish the wet drops that fell down her face.

"You're at your house Germany." Alfred said.

"My house?" she asked.

Alfred nodded. "England, France, and I found you on the street unconscious. You of all people should know not to go out into a storm when you are sick." he scolded lightly.

"England? France?"

Alfred frowned slightly. "Are…are you alright?"

"I…I don't know." she whispered.

She sat up in the bed. Alfred…America placed a hand on her back and chest and tried to push her back into the bed.

"You shouldn't try to get up." he said.

Germany pushed past him and ran into the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. She quickly closed the door behind her and locked it.

"Germany! You're still sick! You shouldn't be up!" America called from behind the door.

Ignoring Germany stumbled to the mirror. She gripped the sink by the sides and looked up wearily at her reflection.

"Let me go back." she whispered. "Let me go back. Let me go back. Let me go back. Let me go back."

She closed her eyes fighting the sickness. A losing battle.

The door was kicked open as the darkness within her mind won and she started to fall to the tiled floor.

* * *

Red eyes met hers.

"Louise!" Gilbert gasped. He hugged her.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she sat up.

"You've been asleep for hours." Gilbert said letting her go. "I tried to wake you up but nothing I did worked. I was about to run and get father."

"Gilbert." Louise started to say. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Nothing. I…I just felt the need to apologize."

Her eyes found that picture on her desk once more.

"What happened to our mother?" she asked.

Gilbert looked down on her bed and played with the blanket on top of it.

"She was killed." he said quietly. "The accident put you in a coma and killed her."

Louise's eyes widened. "Oh lord, I didn't…I didn't…"

Gilbert nodded. "Father was going to tell you but…I guess it's still kinda hard for him to realize that she is gone."

She glanced at the picture once more. "And…you're my older brother right?"

"Yeah, why?"

She pointed at the picture. "Why do we look to be the same age?"

Gilbert blinked before hurt reflected in his eyes. "You…forgot that too?"

"Forgot what?"

"Louise…we're twins."

Louise looked at him. "What?"

"Twins." he repeated. "We're fraternal twins."

"But…you said you were older."

Gilbert nodded. "Yeah I am. By five minutes."

Louise looked at him silently for a moment before falling back onto her bed.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes I'm sure."

Gilbert nodded uncertainly before getting off her bed. "Its time for dinner. Everything is ready."

Louise nodded. "Thank you. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Shooting her one more uncertain looked Gilbert left the room.

"I'm sorry." Louise whispered to the empty room.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"Are you sure you're alright?" Alvar asked, leaning across the table and placing a hand on her forehead.

Louise managed a smile. "I'm fine just a little overwhelmed is all."

Alvar nodded. "I understand that this can be difficult however I know that you are able to handle everything."

Louise bit her lip and looked down at her plate. "I know that."

"However you need to work harder if you wish to get into a good college." Alvar started to lecture. "A good college shall determine your future. Forget about your friends and boyfriend for the time being, they will understand, and focus entirely on your studies."

"I want to visit moms grave." Louise said softly.

"There will be time for that later." Alvar said. "You need to focus entirely on your work."

Louise nodded slowly. "May I be excused? I don't feel well."

"Very well, tomorrow I will take you to school to start the summer classes." Alvar said.

Avoiding her brothers concerned gaze she immediately left the table and practically ran up the stairs.

Once she reached her bedroom she closed the door and leaned against it. Her hand went to her neck to grip a necklace that was no longer there.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead as she went to her bed she slid her shoes off. Not caring that she was still wearing her shirt, bra, and long skirt she curled into herself, closed her eyes, and was soon asleep.

* * *

When she opened her eyes Alfred was staring down at her kindly.

"Hey." he said gently. "How you feeling?"

Louise groaned as she tried to sit up. Her body creaked in protest.

"How…how long was I out?" she asked.

"Not that long. A few hours at most." Alfred, America, Alfred said. He placed a hand on her back and around her waist as he helped her sit. "Guess the shock from the wall knocked you out completely. Not that I'm blaming you, if half my heart was suddenly barricaded from me the same thing night have happened to me."

"The wall?" Louise repeated. "What?"

Alfred, America frowned and rubbed her head. "Maybe you hit your head harder than I thought. The wall that Russia placed? The one separating you and your brother?"

"Russia? My brother?" Louise repeated once more. Her hand tangled in her hair.

The concerned look on Americas face deepened. "Alright you need fresh air. We'll take a small walk around the town." He took her by the hands and pulled her off the bed.

Her boots were by the door and America waited patiently as she slowly slid her feet into them and tied the laces. He then took her by the arm and gently led her through her house.

"I know the others are being the most gentle or the most nicest occupiers." America said quietly. "But they're leaving tomorrow and it's just going to be you and me. I'll take care of you and make sure everything is alright."

"Take care of me?" Louise repeated. "Make sure everything is alright?"

America didn't say anything however he tightened his grip on her arm. Together they walked through the town. Louise surveyed the damaged buildings and how people were cleaning the streets and making new buildings.

"We're rebuilding." Louise murmured. "We're all rebuilding."

"Yeah." America said nodding. "Life goes on. We fall and we rise."

She suddenly grabbed America by the arm.

"Who am I?" she demanded. "Who am I?"

"Your Germany." America said. "You are the country, the personification, of Germany."

"Germany." Louise whispered. "Germany. I am…Germany."

America took her hand in his. "Alright I am seriously worried about you. I know that you're going through a lot right now but I don't think this kind of memory loss is normal."

"Help." she murmured. "I want to help them. I want to help."

America looked conflicted as he bit his lip.

"Alright." he finally said. "It might be for the best."

Hours passed. Together she and America together helped the people. She remembered practically everything and her hands glided over the tools with practiced ease.

They only stopped when the sun set and their muscles were too sore to move again.

Germany was smiling as she and America returned to her home.

"I'm covered in dirt and grime. My hands are covered in oil and I'm sure it's in my hair as well." she said. "And I don't think I've felt this good in a long time."

"Yeah well working alongside your people can do that to you." America said stretching his arms upwards. "The old guys, and some girls, they just don't understand really. You need to be right by your people regardless instead of watching from a pedestal."

"Well I can't say anything for you but once I became an independent country I was always by my people." Germany said. "I always made sure to be right beside them."

"Same here." America said softly. "They don't understand that our souls need to connect with them. Not just through the bonds that connect us but the physical sense as well."

"Maybe because it's were so young." Germany said. "We still see things differently and we uphold different tactics."

They were silent as they climbed up the porch and entered her home.

"I never blamed you." he suddenly said.

"Pardon?"

"I never blamed you." he repeated. "For what happened. I never blamed you personally. Trust me, I know what it's like when you don't have a choice in the matters of what your people and boss do."

"France and England…" she started to say.

"Are old farts that are stuck in the old days and cry over the times when they used to be empires." America finished for her. "They wish for those times again when they ruled and cry and whine over the fact that it's over and the younger generation, you and me, are now taking our turn at ruling this world."

"I don't want to rule the world." Germany whispered. "Not anymore."

"Well I kinda do." America said. "It's my turn. And I want you by my side."

"America." she sighed. "I just got rid of a boss that wanted to rule the world and succeed in killing eleven million people without anyone knowing. I just lost my brother and I'm powerless in even leaving my own home without one of you coming with me. Even I want to rule the world, which the fire in me has gone out quite a bit, I am not in the best condition to help you. Form an alliance with your siblings Canada or Mexico if you need an ally."

America smiled as he stepped forward and took her hands in his. "Contrary to popular belief I can be patient. I want you by my side and no one else and I don't mind waiting for you to recover from this."

"I know it's a bit overwhelming." he said stepping back. "And you have plenty of time. Want me to make dinner?"

Germany shook her head. "I'm not hungry. Just tired."

"Alright then. Good night, Germany."

"Goodnight America."

Germany walked to her bedroom as she pulled off her jacket. Deciding to wait until tomorrow to do the laundry she simply threw all her clothes into the laundry hamper and she quickly changed into more comfortable clothes.

Sliding under her blanket she curled up and sighed. She stared out the window towards the moon and the stars in search of comfort.

When she found none she closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

* * *

"Louise? Louise. Louise! Come on Lulu, wake up!"

She started as she felt someone shaking her arm and giving into instinct she immediately tackled the body and brought the both of them to the floor. Her hands curled around the other persons throat.

"Sister! It's me!"

Louise blinked the remainder of the sleep from her eyes to see her sitting on top of Gilbert with her hands around his throat.

"Brother?" she asked.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "It's not like you to tackle me out of nowhere. Anyway come on, dads waiting to take you to school."

"I'll…I'll be out in a minute." Louise said. "Just let me change and get ready."

She stepped off of her brother and watched as he rubbed his neck where she had started to choke him and his back where he had landed on.

"Where the hell did you learn things like that?" he asked.

"Instinct I guess."

Her brother left the room and she glanced around the bedroom as well. The place where she was a human, this was it.

"What the hell is going on?" she whimpered.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
